Call Of Duty: The Fight
by Fwansis
Summary: Makarov has an unknown ally in the MiddleEast and it is up too the enemies of Makarov to take down his ally.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Clear"

January 28th - 8: 05: 45

Sgt. Greg "Striker" Stack

19th Marine Assault Force

Siberia, Russia

Striker sat in in the cold snow of Siberia.

"It's freezing", Spike said as he tried to crawl under a big tree for warmth.

"No sh*t", Striker snapped back.

"Quiet!" Yelled Shadow (the Captain). He shuffled over to the two soldiers. "Our job is to clear out an outpost over that hill" he pointed, "soon, Brisk will be back from Reconnaissance and we will now what we are up against."

Striker watched the snow blow by in the wind. He was interrupted by the sound of falling snow. He looked back and saw Brisk sliding down the hill. "I'm back."

"What did you see?" Striker asked. Thoughts went flying through his head.

"Well, it's not that big", he slow walked towards a rock to lie down on. "The fronts heavily guarded, but they do have a back entrance."

Striker started loading his gun. He was equipped with a rifle, pistol, two grenades, and one flash bang. "What's at the back entrance", Spike asked.

"Two armored guards."

They all stood up. "So we will take them down and then clear the building", Shadow said.

Without a word, they started up the hill. Striker crawled through the deep deep snow. Soon they were at the top, and could see the outpost. Brisk was right, it wasn't that big. Striker looked around for the guards.

He spotted them. "I see the guards", Striker said. He aimed at one of them.

"Everybody get into position", commanded Shadow.

**In the interest of time**

Striker crouched in the deep snow. He was debating on witch guard to shoot at. "Guys. Their armor is weak by the neck, so aim there", said Brisk on his radio.

Finally, Striker picked his target. "Take the shot Brisk!" Spike blared.

Brisk pushed his finger back on the trigger. Pop! He nailed one right in the neck. The soldier fell to the ground. Striker shot at the other one. So did Spike and Shadow.

Soon, the guard was dead.

"Move in", Shadow commanded.

Spike went up to the door the soldiers were guarding, and felt around it. "It's locked", said Spike.

"Fine, I guess we will have to blow it up", Striker said with a grin growing on his face.

Once the charges were set, Spike hit the detonator. Boom!

The four flooded inside. They were met by five patrolling Spetsnaz soldiers. The enemies formed a perfect line, and began to shoot. Striker jumped out of the way and into a storage room. He sat there for a second, until Shadow grabbed his arm and tugged him out.

"Get back in the fight!" Shadow yelled.

The fighting got intense. They had only managed to take down two guys in five minutes. They had to fight faster.

"I have had enough!" This came from Spike. "Screw you!"

He whipped out his machine pistol, and blasted down the long hall they were fighting in.

Spike's shooting helped a lot. The hallway was drenched in Russian blood.

"Move in", Shadow commanded. They moved down the red hallway, towards the War Room.

Soon, they were in the barracks next to the War Room. "We can breach that wall", Spike said, as he pointed.

He kneeled down next to the wall and dropped his backpack in front of himself. Then he opened it up and took out a mini drone. After that he took out a control pad.

_I am so lucky I get to control this drone _Spike thought. Brisk planted the C4, while Spike prepared the drone.

Soon they were ready.

Soon they would destroy them all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"The War Room"

January 28th - 9: 01: 13

Pvt. Dmitri Pavlov/Greg "Striker" Stack

Spetsnaz/19th Marine Assault Force

Siberia, Russia

"Dmitri. Dmitri wake up."

Dmitri woke up to Commander Lavenski shaking him. "What?" Dmitri asked.

"It is my turn to rest."

Dmitri remembered he was taking a nap on a chair. "Okay", he said.

He slowly stood up.

All the sudden, Dmitri tripped on something.

After he got back up and stared at the little black moving box.

"What the hell is that?" Dmitri said. All of the soldiers crowded around the box.

All of the soldiers discussed the matter at hand. What the hell is that?

Soon the men all came to one decision. To destroy it.

One of the soldiers took his pistol out, and shot the box up.

**On the other side of the wall**

Striker waited for the explosives to be set. As he waited, he stared through the hole they sent the drone through.

"We are all set", Brisk said.

Striker stood up and backed up.

"Blow it", Shadow commanded.

"Ka-boom", Brisk said as he clicked the detonator.

Boom!

They squad flooded into the War Room and began to shoot.

**In the interest of time**

Striker stood in front of the pile of corpses they made. He took out his lighter, and tossed it into the gasoline-covered pile. The pile went up in flames.

"Outpost down", Striker said as he walked away from the Pile.


End file.
